The sad tale of Minto
by Kishu Fanatix Girl
Summary: It all began when they battled a big black sheep chimera... Oneshot


"Ribbon Strawberry surprise!" Was called as Ichigo destroyed the Chimera.

It was a big, black, sheep Chimera.

But maybe it had more than that in it, because, as the smoke cleared, it was still there.

"But how?" She asked nobody in particular.

"Only if we had some Mew Aqua..." She whispered.

'No. We will not give up like this We are mews. We will save the world, so stop doubting!'

"Saving the world must be hard. Why not just give up and join us?" Kishu taunted.

"The only thing we'll be joining is the people celebrating your fall!" Ichigo yelled back at him.

"Ribbon Zakuros Pure!" "Ribbon Puddingring Inferno!" "Ribbon Retasu Rush!" "Ribbon Minto..."

And the creature swiped the arrow out of Minto's hands.

"Woah! You big hairy beast! I'll kill you! Ribbon Minto..."

But the creature was already gone, because Ichigo had already Strawberry Surprised it.

"Eh? How come?"

"Really, Minto, you tried to kill it on your own?"

Retasu powered down behind Zakuro

"You know that you should have just left it to Ichigo. So why did you do it?"

Cool winds brushed across Minto's face as the others stared at her

Her, the one who got injured

Even so, they were acting like she'd betrayed them and gone with the enemy.

'Cool it, Minto' she thought. 'Don't let it get to you'

'Keep you cool' But she didn't."

"Really, guys? Really?" Everyone looked at her.

"I tried to attack, and you guys ask me why I did it? You are horrible people!

Braking into a run, she sped away from her so-called friends.

But she knew there was something up.

Only a bad thing gave her these weird chills going up her spine.

Nobody could've guessed what happened next.

"So, the bird mew has had a disagreement with the others. Fascinating" Pai watched the mew run.

"Time to make a new ally"

'Running is tiring' Minto thought with a sigh and stopped, panting.

"And what do we have here?" Minto looked up.

"What do you want, Pai?" She asked.

"Being the alien I am, I ask, what do you see in working with the other mews?

"Eh, right now, I see pain"

"Right you are little mew. How about I offer to let you work with us?"

"Really?"

"Yes really. You will get to live among us, and whoever else you want to live will too"

She pondered this question.

Unless he was lying, she would never have to see them again.

Realistically, she'd want Zakuro to stay alive.

Purin was like a little sister to her.

Retasu was so nice.

Ichigo, even though somewhat annoying, was like her best friend.

She couldn't live without them.

Even though she hated them at the moment, she couldn't kill them.

Really, Pai didn't want to help the mew at all.

In fact, as soon as the others were dead, she would be killed too.

But she didn't need to know that.

Because she'd never come if she knew.

Only an idiot would tell her that, and Pai was no idiot.

No, she would not know.

After thinking it over, she asked him something.

"Question. Can't I just, say, remove the other's powers, and let them stay with me?"

"Ugh. Humans never learn"

And, with that, Pai disappeared.

"Did we have to be so hard on her?"

Retasu was trying to reason with her fellow mews.

"Oh, so I do have someone left in the world who still cares about how I feel"

Purin was the first to react to the figure by the door.

"Silly Minto Oneechan Nanoda! We all care Nanoda! I think Nanoda..."

Retasu knew her and Purin cared

Ichigo knew that Minto, Retasu and Purin were probably going to team up.

"Because you hurt Minto Oneechan's feelings Nanoda, Purin will never forgive you Nanoda!"

"But Purin..."

"Open your eyes, kiddo! We are not the enemy!"

"Never is when Purin will surrender Nanoda!"

Minto was feeling awful.

Inside Cafe Myumyu, she'd expected them all to look guilty and welcome her back at once.

No, instead she ended up fighting. Her Retasu and Purin up against Ichigo and Zakuro.

The battle was slow and drawn out.

Only death could remove those awful memories.

_"Eh? What are you talking about, Purin?"_

_"Come outside Nanoda!"_

_"Huh? Purin?"_

_"Oh Nanoda, hurry up slowcoaches Nanoda!"_

_Retasu was the first to transform with "Myumyu Retasu, Metamorpho-sis!"_

_Ichigo went next. "Myumyu Strawberry, Metamorpho-sis!"_

_But Minto, Purin and Zakuro did not transform._

_Because they were stunned._

_Only one girl was attacking, and that girl was Retasu._

_'No...' Minto thought. 'This can't be happening...'_

_"Ribbon Retasu rush!" Minto heard Zakuro yell out "Myumyu Zakuro, Metamorpho-sis!"_

_Everything seemed to stop for a moment as she yelled out the words._

_That made Purin and Minto decide to go too, and they transformed._

_And, whilst they were battling, they didn't notice Chimera's sweeping the place from people._

_Suddenly the ground began to shake, and the girls stopped._

_Unfortunately, it was too late._

Rest was what she wanted. But it was what she couldn't get.

Unless this was a dream, she needed to get up. Now

She mustered enough strength to get up and stand.

Her eyes began to leak out as she saw the world.

Rubble littered the ground.

It was everywhere, from everything.

But, the tears were not there because her home was gone.

Because these tears were made from guilt.

Only, if only she'd been better.

"No...this can't be happening...this must be a dream...I...I..."

Purin was the next one to wake up. She saw Minto crying.

"Uh Nanoda, Minto Oneechan Nanoda..."

"Don't say a word, Purin, just look"

"Don't tell me Nanoda..."

It was a nightmare.

Nobody could have wanted this.

"Great mother of God Nanoda..."

Realistically, there was someone.

"I hate those aliens"

"Nanoda..."

"Go see if the others are alive, Purin"

It was all so fast.

Nobody saw it coming.

"Fu rai sen!"

Everything slowed down as it reached down.

Reached for Purin

Nobody moved as it hit her.

One scream and it was all over for the littlest mew.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!"

It was already partly over for the mews, so Pai decided to end it.

But Minto thought differently.

But she was too weak to do any damage.

One blast and she was a goner

Nothing could stop him.

Zakuro was blasted straight after Purin.

After was Retasu and Ichigo.

"K...Kuso, you baka alien. Kuso..." Minto told him in a strangled voice.

"Unless you are going to find strength to harm me little mew, you are going to die" Minto scowled

"Rest in peace, bird mew"

One second is all it took.

She was lifeless before she even hit the floor.

People thought that the mews were going to save them.

Unfortunately, the mews couldn't help.

Rest in peace, humanity.

Earth isn't what it was before

**Was it good? Because I haven't made a oneshot before...**

**Oh, BTW did you see it? The little thing I did? If you see it tell me and I'll PM you to say if your right or wrong.**

**R&R, because it's stupid to have 603 views but only 11 reviews.**


End file.
